Safe, Sane, Consensual
by The Soul Cake Duck
Summary: Kink Meme Fill. The original request was that Prussia taught Germany everything he knows about BDSM, I tried, but the characters kind of did their own thing. Germany-centric.


Safe, Sane, Consensual

* * *

><p>Another Kink Meme fill, I wrote and posted this over there a few months ago, and when I visited this account to do some maintenance and update my profile I decided to post it over here like my last effort.<p>

The original request was that Prussia taught Germany everything he knows about BDSM, I did my best, but the characters had there own ideas and it ended up with Germany accepting that he has a a bit of masochist in him, I imagine like a Captain Morgan that doesn't mind the burn.

* * *

><p>The day had been rather unremarkable so far, as stressful as one would expect, but not so much as to be especially tiring. Germany was fine with that, infact he preferred things that way, and so he continued his work until it was done and then went home.<p>

Home. To Prussia. His brother, his teacher, and now, his Master. He had been surprised when, one day, Prussia had told him that they were going to begin studying an entirely new subject. He had been mortified when Prussia had told him what that subject was, but he had gotten over it, and now he looked forward to it.

Once he got home, Germany went through his usual routine on nights when lessons were to be taught. Put his work things away, clothes in the hamper, and take a shower. When he's done he dries off, hangs up the towel and goes back to their room. He has a special robe to wear on nights like this, it's black silk and smooth against his skin, ending just above his knees. Unlike the usual earth tones Germany favors the inky black highlights the fact that his skin is just as pale as his brother's. Germany draws in a deep breath and runs a hand through his drying hair, freed from its usual rigid style his bangs fall over his eyes like a sheepdog's, the uneven ends of a home haircut falling across his cheekbones, with the rest just brushing his shoulders. He straightens the robe a little, adjusting and then finally undoing and retying the belt.

He remembers when Prussia gave it to him, it was one of the early lessons. The robe is a tool, it helped transition and segregate between everyday and this special time, even if it was only his thoughts that changed, in these endeavors the psycological aspects were just as important as the physical. Germany makes his way out of their room and towards the basement, where Prussia had assembled his dungeon.

He enters the room and moves to his place, standing near the center of the room, looking straight ahead. Germany knows that Prussia is already here, he can feel his prescence, that certain wild energy he just seems to naturally extude that draws Germany like a magnet.  
>Suddenly there is breath against the back of his neck and Prussia is reaching over his shoulders, a cloth blindfold dangling from one of his hands, Germany remains still as Prussia secures it over his eyes. Then he withdraws until Germany can no longer feel his breath, but he leaves his hands resting on Germany's shoulders. They stayed like this for an interminable amount of time, until finally Prussia deigned move, slowly drawing his hands down Germany's back and up to his shoulders again, then he withdrew altogether. Inside his head Germany forms an image of Prussia slowly circling him, his brother's steps completely silent, he desparately wants to turn his head to try and follow this imagined movement but he must be obedient and not move until he is allowed. This was one of the most important lessons he has learned.<p>

Prussia presses a hand over Germany's heart, feeling the steady rhythm through his palm, before undoing the loose knot holding the robe closed, circling behind his brother again, steps audible this time, he pulls the robe off, leaving Germany nude. He begins running his hands over Germany again, over his back again, across his shoulders, down his sides, and tracing the slight curve of his hips before settling his hands firmly over Germany's finely toned ass, fingers splayed over pale flesh. Prussia kneads it, becoming increasingly rough before he simply stops and digs his nails into Germany's hips and drags then sharply across the tender flesh. The pain makes Germany gasp and something deep inside of him twist in ways he knows it shouldn't. He supposes that he had always been peripherally aware of that part of himself, but Prussia's tutelage was forcing him to explore it. That had been the second lesson, you had to understand what your kinks were, and so Prussia had set out to discover his. He had been very pleased to discover this little twist of masochism, according to Prussia it's nothing to be ashamed of and one of the best kinks to have.

Germany can feel lines of heat where Prussia scratched him and that something that lives in his gut and finds pain sweeter than pleasure is still twisting happily, it's making it harder to breathe and the heat is spreading all over his body.

"West," Prussia speaks for the first time and his voice is rough and husky with want, "I'm going to move you now."

Germany remains silent, but he nods once to show that he has heard and understands. Prussia directs him onto the bed in the room and then onto his knees and elbows, he moves away for what seems like a moment before he's back, leaning over and taking Germany's wrists, pulling them forward before snapping a cuff closed on one and then the other. Holding onto both of his wrists he tugs gently, demonstrating that Germany is now bound, showing that if he tried to move the chain of the handcuffs threaded through the headboard would stop him. This was also a lesson, it is important to let someone know what their restraints were, it is a lesson for domination, and although Germany knows deep in his heart that he will never be dominant over his brother, it is a lesson he must learn for when he wishes to become dominant over others. He turns his wrists to feel the softness padding the handcuffs and he knows it is real fur, Prussia is meticulous when it comes to his artform, he also knows that tonight will be a relatively quiet evening. Fur is difficult to clean.

He's startled from his thoughts by a firm spank and he gasps again, Prussia strikes again, setting a steady tempo of barehanded slaps, until Germany is gasping and moaning and painfully hard. Prussia stops, and the matress shifts slightly as he sits back to admire his handy-work, Germany is sure his ass is burning bright red because he can feel the stinging warmth spreading already. He wants Prussia, he wants him desperately, but if he breaks the rules of their scenario he will get nothing at all.

Prussia's voice comes again and Germany is so thankful he could cry, "Do you want me West?" he asks, and his tone is teasing because Prussia is a sadist and there is nothing he enjoys so much as twisting someone until they beg for him to do to them what he wants.

But Germany is allowed to talk now, and so he does, "Yes, please." He's panting and practically shaking with want, he wants to demand that Prussia get on with it, but that is not the kind of game they are playing.

"How much?" And Germany can _feel_ his brother's smirk, he wonders if Prussia paid the devil for use of it or if he stole it while he wasn't looking.

"More than anything." He wonders how much longer he will be able to form coherent sentances.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you." This is a pure order, and Prussia says it in a tone so sharpened by centuries on the battlefield that a whisper could flay flesh from bone. It makes Germany's blood writhe and sing in his veins, and he wants to snap to attention, he can practically hear the ringing of steel and smell blood.

He answers in a hoarse whisper, "I want you to fuck me so hard I can't remember my own name."

Prussia laughs, wild and bloodthirsty and utterly enjoying this. His reply is a slick finger pressing in and feels so good. Germany presses his forehead into the matress and arches his back and spreads his legs wider, clenching around Prussia's fingers because he wants him _now_, goddammit. Sometimes the lessons were difficult, taxing even on Germany's huge resivoir of patience.

Then the teasing fingers are gone and there's only Prussia, Prussia, Prussia, and Germany is trying to spread his legs even wider and he's screaming because his brother had been more concerned with teasing than stretching but the pain feels so good and he wants more, more, more. Prussia slams into that little spot inside of him and he can't even think in words anymore. The whole world is reduced to almost nothing, save that he wants to move but he can't because he's not in control, Prussia's in control, and Prussia's control is pleasure, pain, pleasure, pain, pleasure. It's wonderful, it's excruciating. Every responsibility he has is gone, all power is Prussia's and the lightness he feels is at the same time utterly addictive and almost unbearable. He vaugely realizes that he is still screaming incoherantly, but this is the time when Prussia wants him to make noise, and he is glad to oblige him.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity of heaven and hell it's over, evertyhing in Germany clentches and writhes and for a moment the world goes from almost nothing to non-exsistant, and Prussia is molten heat inside him and pure satisfaction draped over his back. Slowly they collapse together onto the matress, catching breath, gathering the energy to move once more. Prussia frees him from his handcuffs and helps him up. Germany can practically feel bruises beginning to form, even as his brother helps him with his robe and back upstairs to their room, leaving whatever clothes he himself had been wearing to be gotten later. His robe ends up being tossed tiredly in the diretion of the hamper, and Germany and Prussia are falling exhausted into bed. The game is over for now, and they curl into eachother and Prussia takes his hands and presses gentle kisses into red marks on his wrists that he doesn't even remember getting. They look at eachother and Prussia smirks, just a little bit, and Germany already knows that in the morning all of his bruises will ache exsquisitly, and that he'll turn to Prussia, who will smirk again and kiss him teasingly until Germany pushes him onto his back and straddles him and takes him in inch by unprepared inch and it will feel so good and hurt so bad and Germany will ride Prussia like a prize stallion.

Because Prussia and his lessons have taught him a great many things, and to stop shying away from himelf is one of them.

* * *

><p>About Germany's hair and Prussia's behavior: that description of his un-styled hair is my personal head-canon, and Prussia thinks BDSM is <strong>Serious Business<strong> so he acts like it as much as he can.

This request's subject was very relevant to my interests, so I employed my arcane knowledge to fill it. The mindset is just as important as the actions undertaken, that's why there are often specific outfits, rooms, and props that are only used during scenarios, to provide clear separation between regular relationship interaction and the role-play, in which the partners take on their unequal roles of dominance and subjugation.

That ties back into my head canon of Germany and Prussia having equal roles and as double representative personifications of their country and also being in an equal and deeply loving and respectful relationship.

Hope everyone enjoys this, and yes, I'm still on hiatus, I just thought I'd archive this while I was logged-in and fiddling around with my account.

Cake


End file.
